


Imma Report You!

by allegheny



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Boston Red Sox, I guess? Don't know if it qualifies but just to be sure, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spring Training, blowjob, fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegheny/pseuds/allegheny
Summary: David and Nate spent the entire offseason playing Fortnite online with Nate's Tampa Bay friends. Spring Training has rolled around, they're reunited, and there's an advantage to being able to play together in the same room.





	Imma Report You!

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from a game they streamed together. They were bickering and Nate was v giggly.  
> Jmac is the Rays staffer who hosts the streams.

"Crap!" Nate groans, chucking his controller onto the couch. "Motherfucker got me right in the head!"

"Nitro's the worst at this game, everyone." Jmac announces to the Twitch chat. 

"I kept telling you to heal, and you didn't listen" Snell says over the mic. 

Nate just groans again, downing the rest of his Red Bull. On the other end of the sofa, still alive, still playing on the PS4, David is snickering quietly, stealing glances at Nate. 

“Don’t make fun.” Nate chucks a couch pillow at him, launching a dirty athletic sock across the room. 

“Hey! Some of us are trying to win, you big dumb-dumb.” David nudges off the pillow.

He’s not mad though. He takes a swig from his water bottle and focuses back on their game, smiling like the cat that got the cream.  
Nate pushes his headphones down around his neck and stretches. Night has fallen. They’re slumped in the living room of their Spring Training rental, surrounded by empty smoothie bottles and a couple cans of orange red bull. Nathan made them a healthy broccoli stir-fry for dinner, and it was good, which enabled him to brag about the good cooking genes he inherited from his Italian family. David had rolled his eyes and finished his plate – no comment. 

Now he’s lying back, eyes fastened to the screen, shirtless with his hat on backwards. His long legs are stretched out and crossed over, feet resting on the coffee table. The brightly coloured screen reflects off his light brown skin. 

Oh. Nathan’s staring.  
He tears his eyes off David’s smooth chest and soft tan nipples, embarrassed. Shaking it off, he tries to watch the game for a few seconds, but without the feed in his ears, it’s just David quipping every now and then — so Nate puts his laptop down on the table and he sprawls out the whole length of the couch, his back cracking and popping as he stretches the muscles.  
His toes graze at the shimmery fabric of David’s basketball shorts, which earns him a glanced glare to which he answers by arching his back a little and relaxing into his position.  
Slowly, he lets his mind trails off as he gazes at the screen absently, watching David take down his murderers. He imagines David laid out on the couch, naked, smiling, exposed and showing off. Nate thinks about his pointy teeth, his plump cheeks, his half lidded eyes.  
His eyes slides down to the trail of hair on David's lower stomach.  
Well, it would be so easy... and he wants it. 

David’s still playing, and he doesn’t look at Nate when he sits up and crawls up the couch to kneel next to him, their legs touching.  
But he notices him - it’d be hard not to, Nate is pretty big. 

“What.” He says, still fixing the screen but unable to hold the corners of his mouth down.

“Nothing.” Nate says as nonchalantly as he can muster. 

"Then get outta my face." David's just smiling now. 

Nate won't. He settles there and puts his hand on David’s thigh, wrinkling the loose fabric of his shorts. David jolts; but keeps his focus. Not for long, Nate thinks, viciously.  
He snakes his hand over to the inside of David’s thigh, and of course he’s not wearing underwear, so he can cup his fingers over the soft resting shape of David’s dick. That makes David gasp. 

“Nate—!” He looks offended. “... nothing, he’s fucking around. Nitro, how about you make like the game and play dead?” He says it into the mic, loudly, glaring at Nate but with a twinkle in his eye and a little smirk that tells Nate he’s not serious. When David’s not okay with something he always lets Nate know. The rest is fair game — they’ve convened so.

So Nate keeps his hand where it is. He gives David’s dick a little squeeze, palms it against his thigh. He hears the little sigh, the one that says ‘yes, that’s just right.’  
David’s still playing, though.  
Nate shuffles closer, and pushes his head into the crook of David’s neck, hovering inches from the skin. He can hear David’s pulse at his bald temples, he can smell his shower gel. He moves his hand and now he’s fully palming at his crotch, and David’s breath hitches, and Nate can feel him get hard as he gropes him. His lips make contact with David’s jaw, and he’s kissing, up and back to David’s ear, to his earlobe, mouthing at the diamond earstud while working David vigorously through the BP shorts. 

“Nate—“ David slips up, squeaky almost. “I’m trying to play—“ 

But he’s leaning into it, and Nate has him right where he wants him, and he can tell David can barely concentrate. On the screen, his character’s almost aimless, mechanically picking ammo up. Nate is sucking at the earring, and it tastes like metal and salt, and it’s such an interesting feeling, and he wants more of it. 

He lets go of David’s ear and slinks down off the couch to his knees, his hand firmly grabbing at David still, possessive almost. David lifts his controller and pulls his feet off the table, making way for Nate to settle between his thighs, sheepishly. Nate just shoots him a look and slides his other hand up the leg of his jersey shorts, snaking up onto the sensitive skin, and he can feel David harden a little more. 

It's perfect. He's got eyes on David's smooth, tan stomach, and he can see the bulging tent underneath his curled hand. And David's stealing glances at him from above the controller, trying to act like he's not noticing, for no reason in particular, because there's no one watching.  
Nate wants him to notice.  
Softly, he buries his face between David's thighs, and he breathes in, and the little sound David makes sends static shocks down his chest. He could stay like that forever, the only thing between David's hard cock and his mouth a thin layer of jersey cloth, and the smell of sweat and water-mint filling his nostrils. 

Tenderly, he kisses at it, and giggles and mouths and nips teeth, teasing David, listening to his breath quickening. 

"Nate, what are you doing..." he whines, sounding almost annoyed. "I uh, I'm trying to- to win--" He's trying to land on his feet, to ward off suspicion, to get back into the game, but Nate holds the cards. 

For a second it seems David might tell him to wait after the game; but his head’s tilting back and his hips are pushing up and he's so helpless for Nathan's touch. So Nate takes the opportunity and he pulls down David's shorts, finally, bunching them up around his knees.  
It's a beauty : David is big, and Nathan loves the way his cock looks , standing all proud like that, waiting to be stroked and sucked. And although David's holding the controller still, and the headset is still on, and Nathan could bet the others are berating him for whatever he's doing right now, he knows David's full attention is on him, on his mouth, on his hands. 

Their eyes meet for a second, those pretty, heavy-lidded brown eyes of David's, and Nate doesn’t need any bigger an incentive.  
He gently wraps his hand around the fuzzy base of David’s dick, and he starts kissing again, licking, tonguing at the shaft. 

“Nate, come on—“ David almost whimpers then, and Nate can’t tell if he’s keening for more or still pretending for the chat. Regardless, he traces his tongue all the way up to the head, and swiftly takes it in his mouth.

David bucks, muffling a moan, biting his lips hard, stomping his foot. He bumps the top of Nathan’s head with the controller, but Nathan doesn’t care. Slowly he gets to work, wrapping his chapped lips around the pinkish tip of David’s dick. And he can tell David’s trying to play, and he’s absolutely delighted that he's having a hard time even taking his eyes off of Nathan's face.

“Yeah- where we going?” He gasps out quickly as Nathan starts bobbing his head, tongue swirling. “Shit- uh. Got eyes on one. Up on the hill.”

And then Nathan does it - he sucks in his cheeks and takes David all the way in.  
David just about shouts, his head slamming back onto the top of the couch. 

"Jesus, fuck, fuck, oh, god!" 

Nate looks up at David's bearded chin, at the veins on his neck, and the rapid rise and fall of his lean, naked chest, and he swallows down, and David kicks at the floor. 

“Ugh - aw, FUCK.” 

He drops the controller to his side and Nate knows he probably just died. Instantly, his fingers are in Nate's hair, pulling at the short black locks. There's moaning, and there's David fucking up into his mouth frantically, and there's sweet sighing and little groans of _yes, yes, yes_ , and it all goes very fast. David shoves Nate off, and shoots off all over his face, panting, feverish, on his lips and nose and eyebrows and hair. 

Nate opens the one eye that's not stained shut with come, and sees David stroking the base of his softening cock, his jaw slack, his soft eyes lidded. The headset he'd been wearing is chucked halfway across the room. Nate wipes his eyes with David's discarded tank top from earlier, and when he looks up, David's looking at him, smiling and boneless.

"Sore loser."

"You think they heard you literally howl?" Nate teases. 

"Well, hopefully not." David says, in that adorable happy voice of his. 

Nate looks at the two controllers lying on the couch as he crawls back up to sit next to David. 

"They're gonna kick the both of us out of the party."

"It's fine." David waves off, giving Nate's nose a little kiss, his plush lips plump like a cushion. 

“Is it, though? I thought you were competitive.”

“Well,” David sits up, eyeing Nate up. “I am. I just found a new challenge” his hand snakes up Nate’s thigh, “That’s all.”

Nate can’t help but giggle. 

“Looks like you got unfinished business down there.” David says sickly sweet, sliding his fingers up the leg of Nate's shorts. "Mind if I try my hand— mouth at this?"

Nate just raises an eyebrow, and lies back as David straddles him. 

"Alright then" Nate says, cocking his head. "Let's see who's the best at _this_ game."


End file.
